


Jonah the Filing Clerk

by booksquirm



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias is suffering and Jonah enjoys it, First time I've ever posted a fic, Jonah Gets a Day job, Jonah Magnus as Elias Bouchard, M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, Other, Peter and Jonah acting like an old married couple, Pre-Canon, Sporadic Updates, This covers the change in leadership, could be read as platonic or romantic, other characters will be added later - Freeform, some lighthearted fun, spoilers for 160, with some angst sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksquirm/pseuds/booksquirm
Summary: James Wright suffered an untimely (and unplanned) death after a heart attack, leaving Peter to find Jonah's new host.However, new hosts comes with new problems as Jonah struggles with his greatest challenge of all, being a filing clerk and becoming Head of the Institute without getting fired.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus & Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting one of my fics so I hope this goes over well! All of this is un-betaed so hopefully it all makes sense. Also expect sporadic updates as I'm terrible with deadlines and everything.  
> CW: mentions of drug use and body nabbing.

**Remembering Director James Wright**

Beloved Director James Wright, who worked to pursue a new level of researching understanding in the field of the paranormal and unusual, has passed away from a heart attack this past Thursday. The Institute mourns the loss of such a visionary leader who lead the Institute with a dedication for the preservation and organization of all information connected to the paranormal. Director James Wright greatly believed in the expanding the knowledge of humanity by collecting information and organizing it in a manner available to scholars wishing to learn more. Over the past two decades as Director of the Magnus Institute, he saw the expansion of the Artifact Library, a small but dedicated section for the written artifact, and created the Magnus Grant to support students in their desire to study the unusual and paranormal. We hope you all keep the friends and family of Director James Wright in your thoughts and prayers as we all mourn his loss.

At this time we also wish for all of you to welcome Acting Director Stephen Hornast.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah waking up post surgery
> 
> So this is my first time posting one of my fics so I hope this goes over well! All of this is un-betaed so hopefully it all makes sense. Also expect sporadic updates as I'm terrible with deadlines and everything.  
> CW: mentions of drug use and body nabbing.

Jonah always found that the worst part of finding a new body was the adjustment process. Human bodies were not equipped for his level of powers and made that fact known to Jonah every time he attempted to access his entity: Seeing brought painful cases of sensory overload and trying to Know what was happening would lead to a rather painful migraine, at least until the body got over its sense of being human. However, he had never felt this before, a body’s urge to do something that Jonah had no desire for himself. Cannabis, Jonah Knew as he was hit by a blinding headache causing him wince and groan in pain.

“I see you’re finally awake, does that mean I can leave?” Jonah pried open his eyes, assaulted by the lights within the apartment as they focus on the faded individual sitting in a dull grey chair. Peter seemed relax until Jonah’s eyes landed on him. His shoulders tensing under his gaze as his grey eyes met Jonah’s.

“No, I need some information first. Who am I?”

“Some chap named Elias Bouchard. Seemed like a friendly guy. Very willing to help and rather talkative. It was quite a taxing experience.” Jonah sat straight up, the world spinning around him as he stared at Peter.

“Bouchard? Really, that useless filing clerk. What in the name of Beholding possessed you to choose him?” Peter shifts in his seat for a moment, flickering slightly under the dim lights and intense stare of Jonah.

“Since you were unavailable, I took the liberty of choosing an individual with similar eye color from your Institute that would not be missed. As per the instructions you left me, and I think it was a rather splendid pick.” Peter smirked.

“He’s suboptimal” Jonah Elias sighed, “but I will make do, he certainly has enough fear to help with the transition at the very least. I take it the rest of my instructions were carried out without issue.” Peter seemed to paused in his motions for a second before responding.

“Unfortunately not. You see it took quite a while to find this body and during that time the board had to select someone to take care of your institute.” Jonah Elias grew concerned and immediately tried to reach out to Know who was in charge of his institution only to be met by the limitations of this new host as a splitting pain raced across his forehead.  
“And who is in charge of my institute?” Elias ground out as he massaged his temples. Peter grabbed a piece of paper from the nearby table as he stood and presented it to Elias. Elias quickly rips the paper out of Peter’s hand. His headache quickly forgotten as he read the newsletter.

“He sounds like a nice gentleman. And is said to know the institute almost as well as the late James Wright.” Peter smiled as he took a swig from the drink he left nearby.

“And you didn’t think he might be a splendid pick as my new host?”

“Not really, I found that he was constantly surrounded by people and I was not about to subject myself to such a hostile environment when there were plenty of other options around the Institute. Now I believe I have upheld my end of the bargain, so I really must be going.” Peter states as he polishes off his drink and moves to grab his woolen coat.

“Now Peter.” Elias put down the newsletter to look Peter in the eye. “I think you’ll find that the deal included assisting me to continue being the Director of my Institute, and here we are with me not only in the body of a useless filing clerk but also not the Director. So I believe that means you must continue to assist me if you want my help with your latest project. Unless you prefer to meet with the all those different consultants and companies yourself.” Peter faded slightly from where he stood.

“That seems a bit extreme Jonah.”

“Please, call me Elias. And perhaps you are right, it does seem a bit harsh. But your aid will be greatly appreciated and I am willing to make some sacrifices in order for your assistance. How about you simply assistant me from the outside. Keep me up to date with my promotion and other problems as they arise.”

“That does sound like an offer I can’t refuse.” Peter sighs. “I should start by mentioning that you have been out sick for the past few days and unfortunately you’ve seemed to use up all your allotted sick time prior to this week, Elias. Your manager sounded quite upset when I phoned the Institute. So I think it would be in your best interest to go to work and leave me to my business.” With that Peter picks up his well worn blue coat and faded out of the room.

Elias sighs as he took in the expansive room, easily recognizing the rarely used sitting room of Peter’s apartment. The whole room looked as if designed by someone who wanted no company. The pullout couch he was sitting on looked comfortable but he could feel the knots in his shoulders and soreness all along his back from sleeping there while this body recovered. The chair Peter had been sitting in was far enough away that conversation was not impossible but was far enough that trying to start the conversation would seem forced in some regard. The far side of the room featured a small cabinet with several drinks inside it that would force an individual to turn completely away from the conversation if they wished to use it. All of it was artistically done and Elias had to admire the work the Lukas’ put into their craft.

His eyes took in the clock that was ticking away in the corner showing that he had about an hour before he would need to leave in order to get to the institute on time. Steeling himself, Elias slowly got to his feet, feeling the word tilt slightly before regaining his balance. Taking a few hesitant steps, Elias felt the differences in height and build as compared to the late James Wright. With a scowl, Elias realized he was shorter than the respectful 6 feet he was prior and even the added muscles did not make up for the missing 3 inches.

Padding slowly to where he knew the bathroom to be, Elias got his first look at this new body. The first thing he noticed was the dried blood that formed a path from his eyes and into his clearly matted hair. Elias picked at the dried blood with a frown, watching it flake underneath his surprisingly well-manicured fingernails. Beyond the blood, the face appeared rather nice. His grey eyes were still slightly bloodshot from the transfer but they fit well with the brown hair and lightly scattered freckles. Overall, Elias appeared to be rather good looking, though his mustache left little to be desired and would have to be removed.

Starring at his new reflection, Jonah took a moment to look inward. The old Elias was still around, hovering on the edge of consciousness, watching but never interacting with the world. Prodding slightly, Jonah smiled as the fear washed over him, wiping away the rest of his headache and settling deep within this new body. Elias was a better fit than first perceived, but there would be time for later. First, a shower and a shave.  
~~~~~~

Elias stared at the closet in front of him, his suits hanging just how he’d left them the last time he was here. The last time James Wright was here, Elias had never been to this apartment and all the clothes here were tailored for James, not Elias. The clothes he was wearing before wouldn’t work either, even without the bloodstains, they were too informal and clearly not something to be worn at the institute. Heaving a sigh, Elias began the task of rummaging through the closet to look for something practical until he had a chance to get a new wardrobe.

It took a few moments but eventually he was able to uncover a suitable outfit consisting of simple grey slacks that he was able to subtly roll the cuffs, alongside a simple white button up. Elias found outfits like this to be inappropriate for the workplace, but considering the prior occupant would find this outfit ‘too stuffy’ it would work to help blend in with the rest of the employees.

Taking one finale look in the mirror, Elias appreciated the individual he had become. It would require some work but he could definitely come to enjoy being Elias Bouchard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it!

**Author's Note:**

> I know the prologue is a bit short but I figured it was a great starting point!


End file.
